Charmed in Storybrooke
by shadowslayer23
Summary: Two worlds collide in this storu
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Okay so I posted this story before but I kept getting very negative comments but I'm going to try again but I only post the Prologue then If I get some good comments I will post another chapter okay. So here goes and AN Leo was made a White-lighter again in this story okay

The Story starts just as Charming has just taken Baby Emma to the Wardrobe, wondering where her husband is Snow gets up to go look for him but she is suddenly hit with another wave of pain. Concerned Doc asks her to lay back on the bed so he can check her and is shocked to discover that she is in fact having another Baby.

"You're having another Baby Snow" says Doc

"What"? Replied a shocked Snow

"Its going to okay Snow just breath and push" replied Doc

Snow does as instructed and a few minutes later she gives birth to a second baby girl. Doc cleans her up and wraps the baby girl in a blanket. Doc walks over and goes to hand her to Snow but refuses

"Charming should the first one to hold her I have to go find him, Doc can you watch over her until we return"? Asked Snow

" Yes of course but be careful Snow you have just given birth to twins" Says Doc

Snow nods her head and slowly gets up of the bed and slowly leaves the room. But before Snow or Charming return the curse hits and the newborn baby is taken.

In Another World

The Elders a higher power sense a powerful shift in good magic they decide to send for one of their white lighters Leo Wyatt

"Leo we've sensed a powerful surge in good magic. We need you to go and see what it is or even who it is (the elder telepathically sends Leo the location) there I have sent you the location of where we sensed the surge in good magic now go Leo and be careful" Said the Elder.

Leo orbs out and he reappears at the location the elders gave him. He starts looking around when suddenly he hears a baby crying he follows the crying until he finds a baby laying on the ground Leo kneels down and gently picks the baby and stops crying

"Hello Little one" says Leo

Hearing the elders call him and he orbs out and reappears in front of the Elders

"Leo you found the Child excellent" says the Elder

"Yes but Why wasn't I told that it was a baby, Who is this child Where did he or she come from Where are the parents and how did the child end up in the middle of nowhere"? questions Leo

"We did not know it was a baby until you had already left us. This baby girl is one of the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming from the enchanted forest she was sent here by a powerful curse which was cast by the Evil Queen Regina. She is one of the two products of True Love" answers the Elder

"One of the daughters"? asks Leo

"Yes she has a twin sister her name is Emma, somehow Emma escaped the curse, there is a slight problem Emma is now 6 years old, somehow the baby girl was sent 6 years into the future" responds the Elder

"So she has a twin sister with a 6 year age gap"replies Leo

"Yes "responds the Elder

"What's going to happen to the baby girl"?questions Leo

"We have discussed it and we want you and Piper to raise her Leo, Do you accept?" answers the Elder

"Uh yes okay. Does she even have a name"? Asks Leo

"No before she could be given one the curse hit and she was sent here(he hands Leo a potion vial) Give the child this potion once it contains yours and Piper's blood and it will ensure that she has charmed and whitelighter powers, but because of who her true parents are she will be very powerful so she will develope powers slowly. When you and Piper think she is old enough you have to tell her who is truly is, Who her birth parents, Where she is truly from and Who her sister is. When the time is right the twins will meet only the first born Daughter Emma also known as the Saviour can break the curse and Save not only their parents but everyone else from the Enchanted forest. But they will need each other. The breaking of the curse is not the only thing they will have to go through but If they go through together they will both find something they never knew that they needed and that is the bond of true Sisters I think Piper will know something about the bond between sisters. We know one one thing with You and Piper raising this child, we know that she will grow up to a powerful force for good now go "answers the elder

Leo orbs out and not long reappears in the front hall of the Manor where now only himself Piper and their three children live.

"Piper Honey" Calls Leo

Piper walks out the kitchen and walks towards Leo but stops when he turns around and she sees that he is holding a baby

"Leo, Why do you have a baby and Where did you get a baby"?questions Piper

"Piper the Elders, want us to raise her. She is one of the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming from the enchanted forest, she is one of the products of True love. She was sent her by a powerful curse that was cast by the Evil Queen Regina" answers Leo

Piper walks over and Leo gently hands the Baby to her

"Oh she's beautiful. What's her name"? Asks Piper

"She doesn't have one the Elders said that before she could be given a name the curse hit and she ended up here. So we get to name her"answers Leo

"How about Eva after Snow white's mother and her Grandmother"? asks Piper

"I like it, how about Eva Snow Halliwell" Suggests Leo

"That's lovely and it suits her" says Piper

Leo takes out the potion vial and shows it to Piper

"The Elders gave me this potion and they told me if we give her this potion once it contains our blood, she will develope Charmed and Whitelighter powers but because of how powerful she'll be because of her birth parents it means that her powers will develope slowly" answers Leo

"Did you say one of the daughters"? Questions Piper

"Yes she has a twin sister her name is Emma and she is now 6 years old the elders do not know why Eva was sent here. The Elder have said that when we think Eva is old enough, we have to tell her Who she is Where she comes from, Who her parents and Who her twin sister is and the Elders also told that the first born daughter named Emma also known as the Saviour only she can break the curse, not only will it save their Parents but everyone else from the enchanted forest and when the time is right the two of them will meet they also said that breaking the curse is not the only thing they will have to go through but If they go through everything together they will both find something they never knew that they needed and that is the bond of true Sisters. I think you know what that feels like" says Leo

"Very True and they are right for once. There is no stronger bond then the bond between sisters"answerers Piper

The front door opens and closes and in walks Piper's father Victor with him are Wyatt who is now 6 Chris who is 5 and Victor is carrying Piper's daughter Melinda who is 3

"Hey Piper honey" says Victor

"Hey Momma" says both Wyatt and Chris

They stop when they see Piper holding a baby

"Its okay Come here" says Piper

They slowly walk over to Piper

"Now the Elders have asked your Daddy and Me to raise this baby girl. She is very special so this is your new baby sister and your new grandfather" says Piper

Victor passes Melinda to Leo

"Can I hold her"? Asks Victor

Piper smiles and gently hands Eva to Victor

"What's her name Honey"? Asks Victor

"Her name is Eva(she kneels in front of Wyatt and Chris) So what do you think do you two think that you can help Momma and Daddy take care of her"?asks Piper

"Yes Momma" answer both Wyatt and Chris

"Momma will she have magic like us"?asks Chris

"Yes she will"answers Piper

Victor hands Baby Eva back to Piper

"I'll take them out for dinner(he takes Melinda from Leo) come on boys" says Victor

Victor Wyatt and Chris leave the Manor

"Leo we need to give her the potion, Can you get me a sharp knife from the kitchen please"?asks Piper

Leo nods his head and goes into the kitchen and come back with a sharp knife. He takes the cork out of the top of the potion.

"Okay I'll go first you do it(She holds out her finger and Leo cuts and he dips the knife into the potion vial and he heals Piper's finger. He wipes the knife and does the same to his own finger which quickly heals and once again he dips the knife into the potion vial he then puts the cork back to the potion vial and he shakes the vial the potion glows) Okay now we need to get her to drink it. I think I have one of Melinda's bottle in the cupboard in the kitchen can you check for me please "? asks Piper

Leo smiles and goes into the kitchen and comes back with one of Melinda's old bottle which now contains the potion a diaper and a small onsie. He hand the bottle to Piper

"I also found diaper and a small onsie in with the clean laundry it must one of Penny's but I,m sure Phoebe won't mind if we put it on Eva"says Leo

"Thank you honey"answers Piper

Piper walks into the living room sits down and gently places Eva on the Sofa Leo walks over and hands her the diaper and the onsie and Piper puts the diaper and onsie onto Baby Eva and then picks her back up

"Okay Baby girl I'll give you a nice warm bath later okay but now I need you to drink this for me can you do that sweetie(Piper feeds Eva the potion which Eva drinks all of it) There's good girl"Says Piper

"Okay I'll go out and get something that she needs like clothes diapers baby bath a crib and some other things okay"suggests Leo

"Good thinking Honey" says Piper

Leo orbs out leaving Piper and Baby Eva alone

"Eva Snow Halliwell you are safe you are wise and you are loved"says Piper

Two days later its Monday

Wyatt and Chris are in school and Pre-school, Melinda is at nursery at Magic School and Leo is helping a charge. Piper is home with Baby Eva, who is fast asleep in her new bassinet that Leo brought for her. Piper gets up and is about to walk into the kitchen, when unknown to Piper a demon shimmers in behind her powers up an energy ball and throws it at Piper which sends her flying into the kitchen where she hits the floor with a thump, Piper tries to get up but she can't

"No Leo"Shouts Piper

"Don't bother trying to call for your whitelighter witch I,ve cloaked the house so he can't orb in here nor can he hear you"Says the Demon

The demon walks over o Eva's bassinet

The Demons is about to pick up Baby Eva but he's sent flying. Piper looks to see who saved her and she is more then shocked when she none other then Cole Turner standing behind the fallen demon, Cole powers up an energy ball and throws it at the demon vanquishing him. Cole quickly rushes over to Piper, who is still in shock about seeing him

"Cole? How are you here I thought you were trapped in Limbo?"Questions Piper

"I honestly have no idea how or Why I am here, One minute I,m in Limbo watching you get attacked wishing I could help you and the next minute I,m here, okay I,m going to pick you up and take you over to the sofa then you can try and call for Leo(he walks over to Piper he kneels down next to her, he puts one arm under Piper's knees, he gently lifts her arm and places it around his neck and he gently lifts her up and slowly takes her over to the sofa where he gently places her on)"Says Cole

"Thank you Cole, Leo Leo" Says Piper

Leo orbs in and rushes to Piper

"Piper Honey what happened/2 asks Leo

"Demon attacked, just heal me please"says Piper

Leo nods his head and quickly heals Piper. Once she is healed Leo helps her stand up

"Thanks Honey, Leo did you notice that Cole is here"? questions Piper

Before Leo can respond the Elder Sandra orbs into the room

"Its okay Piper I can explain why Cole is here"answers Sandra

"Okay"replies Piper

"When we the demon attacked we too sensed a clocking spell so we couldn't help Piper either but we also heard Cole's wish to help Piper and protect Eva, Which is why we believe that he has payed his debt and as a result we,ve decided to make him a whitelighter(Cole is suddenly surrounded in white lights which quickly ends) There it is done Cole Turner you are now a whitelighter, your only charge for ow is Baby Eva protect her, she has a very special destiny ahead of her"says Sandra(who then orbs out)

"Well I have no problem you being Eva's whitelighter. If the only Elder that I trust thinks that Cole has paid his debt then so do I. Leo do you have any problem with this"?asks Piper

"No I have a feeling that Cole will protect Eva from anything" answers Leo

"I will I promise"says Cole

"Well I think the only ones who are going to have a problem with it are Phoebe and Paige but don't worry I can handle them" answers Piper

"Its okay Piper I care about Phoebe and I always will But I,m not in love with her any more"replies Cole

"Really"? Asked Leo

"Yes So tell me about Eva"replies Cole

"Okay but for now the only ones who know this are Myself Leo Phoebe and Paige okay"says Piper

"Okay"answers Cole

"She is one of the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming from the enchanted forest, she is one of the products of True love. She was sent her by a powerful curse that was cast by the Evil Queen Regina. She has a twin sister her name is Emma and she is now 6 years old the elders do not know how or why Eva was sent here. The Elder have said that when we think Eva is old enough, we have to tell her Who she is Where she comes from, Who her parents and Who her twin sister is and the Elders also told that the first born daughter named Emma also known as the Saviour only she can break the curse, not only will it save their Parents but everyone else from the enchanted forest and when the time is right the two of them will meet they also said that breaking the curse is not the only thing they will have to go through but If they go through everything together they will both find something they never knew that they needed and that is the bond of true Sisters. answers Leo

"Wow So What,s her full name"?asked Cole

"Her full name is Eva Snow Halliwell"answers Piper

"Its a good name. Well we know one thing"says Cole

"What's that"? asks Piper

"With you and Leo raising her I already believe that she'll grow up to be whoever she meant to be and so much more"responds Cole

"Thank you Cole. Oh and Welcome home old Friend

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 EPISODE TWO: NEW FRIENDS NEW F

**EPISODE TWO: NEW FRIENDS NEW FAMILY**

Its been almost 21 years since Leo brought home a newborn Baby Eva but since then Leo has not been in her life.. She is now almost 21 years old she has dark brown hair and pale green eyes, she is very smart she finished high school at the age of 13 she'd finished College and now she's a fully qualified Pediatrician and she in her first as a resident at San Francisco Memorial Hospital she's a kind caring and very lovely young Women, Cole is still Eva's white lighter which neither Phoebe or Paige were happy about but Cole has proven over the years that he will not only protect Eva but Wyatt Chris and Melinda too. Eva is close to all three of her siblings and she has a strong bond with Piper and Chris, Eva is a black belt in three forms of martial arts she is very skilled at writing spells and making potions. Eva's powers are telekinetic orbing, orbing and temporal stasis. Eva and Chris share an apartment not too far from the Manor. AN. Eva knows about the curse who her birth parents are and who her sister is

HALLIWELL MANOR

Saturday afternoon. 3:30 pm

Eva and her brother Chris both have the afternoon off from work and are watching a movie Its the day before Eva's 21st birthday so they are at the Manor while everyone else is busy They are just about to sit down and watch another movie when someone rings the door bell

Chris: I wonder who that is?

Eva: I,m not sure any member of the family doesn't ring the bell and last time I checked demons don't ring the front door bell I'll go find out (Eva gets up and goes to the front door)

She opens the front door to reveal a little boy no older then 10 years old

Eva: Hi Can I help you?

Boy: Hi are you Eva Halliwell?

Eva: Yes Who are you?

Henry: My name is Henry I think you're my Aunt

Eva(Shocked) I think you'd better come in

Eva steps aside and lets Henry come into the Manor

Eva:Follow me

Eva leads Henry into the living room

Eva: OK this is one of my brothers Chris, Chris this is Henry I,m just going to go call my Mom ok

Eva quickly goes into the kitchen and grabs the phone and dials the number for her Mom's restaurant. Piper answers

Piper: Hello Destino 's restaurant Piper Halliwell speaking

Eva: Hey Mom

Piper: Hey Honey I thought you and Chris were having a Movie day?

Eva: So did I until a little boy turned up on the doorstep and said that he thinks that I'm his Aunt. Do you think this has something to do with the curse, my birth parents or my twin sister?

Piper: I don't know honey maybe listen I'm coming home I'll be there soon ok

Eva: Ok thanks Mom see you soon bye

Piper: Bye Honey

Eva hangs up and puts the phone back and then heads back into the living room where Henry is talking to Chris

Eva: Ok my Mom is on her way home ok Henry

Henry: I'm telling the truth you're my Aunt

Eva: I know all about the curse Henry about who my birth parents are and who my twin sister is

Henry: You do really?( he takes his backpack off and takes out his storybook)

Eva: Yes but Henry why do you believe in the curse?

Henry(he shows Eva the book) My School teacher gave me this book and I started to believe. My teacher is really Snow White.

Eva :Ok so do you believe in magic Henry?

Henry: Yes but this is a land without magic chats why the Evil queen sent all the people from the Enchanted Forest here.

Eva: No Henry there is magic in this world good magic well mostly good but they are some evils in this world too

Henry: Really?

Eva: Yes Henry really

The front door opens and closes and in walks Piper Halliwell.

Piper: Eva Chris?

Eva::in here Mom

Piper walks into the living room.

Eva(stands up as her Mom walks in) Mom this is Henry, Henry this is my Mom Piper Halliwell

Piper: um Hi Henry, Henry how old are you honey?

Henry: 10

Before Piper can say anymore Cole orbs startling Henry

Piper: oh great

Eva: It's ok Mom, Henry you told me that you believe in magic right, well me and my family have powers we use them to help people. Cole is a whitelighter its a guardian Angel for good witches he's a good man, My Adopted Father, my brothers myself and my sister are half whitelighter and my Mom and my Aunts are all good witches but you can't tell anyone about any of us and the fact that we have powers ok?

Henry: Ok

Eva: Henry I know that you want to find your Birth Mother but I think that you should let Cole take you home

Henry: But my Mom is the only one who can break the curse

Piper: How about if you let Cole take you home and we find your Mom ?

Henry: Well I guess that its ok

Piper: Ok What's her name Honey?

Henry: Emma Swan

Eva: Henry I'll give you our phone number so that you can call me if you want to talk ok(she grabs a pad of paper and writes down their house phone number, rips the page out and hands it to Henry)

Cole: OK we should go

Eva: Ok we'll talk soon Henry

Cole: Take my hand Henry please(Henry takes Cole's hand) Ok where are we going?

Henry: Storybrooke Maine

Cole nods his head and they orb out. Piper notices that Eva is sad

Piper: What's wrong honey?

Eva: Henry showed me his book, it aid that my birth father doesn't even know I was born.

Piper: He will soon If Henry 's birth Mother is the savior and she breaks the curse you will meet your birth parents and your twin sister.

Eva: Thanks Mom and you know it doesn't matter who gave birth to me, you are my Mother always have been and always will be.

Piper pulls Eva into a hug

Piper: I know Honey

Cole orbs in

Cole: I took Henry home I left him in his room at his house

Eva: Thanks Cole, Hey Cole do you still have any friends still in the legal system?

Cole: Yeah Why?

Eva Do you think that you could ask them to try and find Emma Swan?

Cole: Yeah I guess I'll go make some calls

Eva: Thank you

Cole leaves the room

Piper: So are you excited about your big birthday tomorrow?

Eva: Yeah 21 its a big deal I mean I,m turning 21 tomorrow and I have accomplished so much I mean I,m a fully qualified Pediatrician

Piper: I know and I,m very proud of you

Cole comes back in

Cole: Ok I spoke to an old friend of mine he knew Emma Swan, She got into a little bit of trouble when she was younger, she had Henry when she was 18 she was in prison in Phoenix, she gave Henry up for a closed adoption and since then she's stayed out of trouble and became a bail bonds person and she currently lives in Boston and I have an address.

Eva: Wow so Henry really is my nephew

Piper It looks like it. Cole can you please go and tell Henry what we found out?

Cole: Of course I won't be long

He orbs out

4 Hours later

Eva Piper and Chris are watching a movie together when Cole orbs back

Eva: Cole where have you been?

Cole: I got to Henry's room and I found this (he shows them the note that he had found on Henry's desk) It says that he found Emma himself and he's gone to Boston to find her and he thinks that Eva has to come to Storybrooke. He must have found her online and left after I had orbed out I'm so sorry Eva

Eva: Its not your fault Cole, he is a very determinant kid. We have to go to Storybrooke then.

Piper: Not tonight we won't we will go tomorrow after your birthday dinner tomorrow ok, now its getting late and we are all tired ok so you too bed

Eva: Ok I,m a little tired Ok I'll see you guys in the morning

Piper, Chris and Cole: Night Eva

Eva makes her way up the stairs and to her room of the Manor, not too long after Cole orbs out

The Next day about 1:30pm

Its Eva's birthday, They've ll had a lovely morning together, Leo didn't show up. The phone rings and Piper gets up to answer it

Piper: Halliwell residence

Henry: Hi can I speak to Eva please its Henry

Piper:Oh hi Henry yeah hold on, Eva Honey phone for you its Henry

Eva gets up walks over to Piper and takes the phone

Eva: Henry are you ok?

Henry:Yes I found her Eva I found my Mom and I brought her to Storybrooke

Eva: You did really well done Henry

Henry: I told her about you and you have to come

Eva: Well we are planning on coming to Storybrooke today at some point

Henry: Really you were?

Eva Yes we'll be leaving in a couple of hours ok so see you soon Henry

Henry: OK bye Eva

Eva: Bye Henry

She hangs up and puts the phone back and walks back into the living room where her Mother two brother and Sister are sat

Piper: So we're going to Storybrooke then?

Eva: Yes I'll have to call Doctor Green at the hospital and tell him that I have a big family emergency so that should get me a few weeks off. Mom I have to go I have to know where I came from

Piper: Its ok honey I,m coming with you

Chris: Me too

Eva: Are you both sure?

Piper and Chris: Yes

Eva: Ok I guess we should decide how we're going to get to Storybrooke

Piper: Well maybe Chris can orb us and the car say half way then we can drive the rest of the way?

Chris: Yeah I can do that

Eva: Mom what about P3 and the Restaurant?

Piper: Well I have very good managers so they will both be fine and I,m sure Wyatt and Melinda can check on them can,t you guys

Wyatt and Melinda: Yes we can

Eva: Ok I,m going to call Doctor Green at the hospital and then I'll go pack

Chris and Piper: Yeah good idea

Eva Chris and Piper leave the room. Not too long after they all come back carrying a small suitcase each.

Wyatt: Eva do you think that you should call Dad and tell him where you're going?

Eva: No he doesn't deserve to know

Wyatt: That's not fair Eva he's still our Father

Eva: Wyatt he's never been there for me, he was there for you Chris Melinda and Mom but he was never there for me. I been he's suppose to be my Father its my 21st birthday and where is he oh yeah he made some stupid excuse about not being able to be here, he didn't even sign the birthday card himself Mom signed it and just added his name

Wyatt: I know I,m sorry little Sister

Eva: Don't be its not your fault. Its his, he chose not to me there for me.

Wyatt takes the cases off Eva and Piper

Wyatt: I'll put these in the car

Wyatt carries the two suitcases and walks outside and places them into the back of Piper's car. Piper Chris Eva and Melinda follow him out to the car

Melinda walks over to Eva and pulls her into a hug

Melinda: Be careful little Sister

Eva: I will promise(she pulls out of the hug)

Wyatt then comes over and hugs her as Cole orbs in

Cole: I'll come with you guys(he gets into the car

Wyatt: Promise that if you need me you will call anytime okay?

Eva: I promise and same for you if you need us for anything you call me deal?

Wyatt/; Deal good luck baby Sister I hope you find the answers that you're hoping for.(they both pull away from the hug)

Eva: Thanks Big Brother

Piper Chris and Eva climb into the car. Piper start the car and they drive away from the Manor and drive for about 20 minutes so no one can see them and Chris orbs them and the car and they reappear half way to Storybrooke Maine. About six hours later they pass the Sign that says WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE THREE: MEETING HENRY

In this version of Once upon a time Snow White/Diana is played by Sophia Bush I love Ginnifer Goodwin but I wanted to change things a bit and I'm keeping the name White's storybrooke name is Diana Blanchard

The Next Morning 8:00 am

Granny's diner

Eva and Chris are just walking into Granny's

Chris:So how exactly do we find this Henry kid?

Eva: Well in the letter he said that he's 10 years old so that means he's in school right?

Chris:That's true

Eva: There's a little boy sat in the booth over there. Let's go talk to him maybe he knows Henry

Chris: Good idea

They slowly approach the booth which causes the little boy to look up

Chris: Hi

Henry: Hello

Eva: Hi we were wondering if you know or go to School with a boy called Henry?

Henry: I'm Henry

Eva and Chris sit down

Eva: Okay did you send a letter to Eva Halliwell?

Henry: Yes

Eva: And you asked her to come to Storybrooke right?

Henry: Yes How do you know that?

Eva: Because I'm Eva Halliwell Henry and this is my brother Chris

Henry: You really came wait how did you find Storybrooke?

Eva: A little bit of magic

Henry: But this is a land without magic that's why the evil queen sent everyone here

Chris: No Henry magic does exist in this world.

Henry: Really?

Eva: Yes Henry

Henry: Are you really my Aunt?

Eva: Well I used my blood to find your birth Mother and it leads us here if I wasn't related to your Mother then it wouldn't have worked and we wouldn't have found Storybrooke so yes I'm your Aunt

Henry: Wow magic is so cool

Eva: Magic is not always cool Henry believe me but yeah it can be very cool indeed.

Henry: Very cool

Eva laughs

Henry: Its so great that you're here

Henry looks up as Emma walks over to them.

Emma: Hey Kid

Henry: Hey Emma this is Eva and her brother Chris.

Eva: Hi

Chris:Hello

Emma: Hi Are you new in town?

Eva Yes we got here last night

Emma: Me too(turns to Henry) Kid don't you have school?

Henry: Duh I'm ten you and Eva walk me(he grabs his backpack and climbs out of the booth)

Eva: um sure(she turns to Chris) I guess I will see you later.

Chris:Okay I'll call Mom and check in

Eva: Okay

Emma and Henry leave Granny's as Eva gets up and is about to follow them out of the diner when she bumps into someone its Sheriff Graham

Eva: Oh god Sheriff I'm so sorry

Graham(laughs) Its okay maybe later we can sit down have a coffee and talk without bumping into each other?

Eva: Yeah okay I'll come by the Sheriff's station later with coffee how do you take it?

Graham: Black one sugar

Eva:(laughs) Okay I have to go now Henry and Emma are waiting for me I'll see you later

Graham: Okay bye

Eva leaves Granny's and joins Emma and Henry

Eva:Sorry I bumped into Sheriff Graham again

Emma: Again?

Eva: Yeah I bumped into him last night that's how we met. Okay come on Henry.

They start walking

Henry:Eva knows about the curse Emma.

Emma:Okay so who does he think you are in his book?

Eva: I,m the other child of Snow White and Prince Charming

Emma:So if I believed in the curse then we would be sisters

Eva: Twins actually I was found as a baby by my adopted Father and he and his wife became my parents. Did you by any chance just have a birthday?

Emma: Yeah yesterday was my 28th Birthday

Eva: I turned 22 yesterday I,m not sure how there is a 6 year age difference.

Emma: So we share a birthday but I still don't believe

Eva: Its okay believing takes some time

Henry: see you to are bonding

They soon arrive at Henry's school

Emma:Okay go to school

Henry:(walks towards school) I knew you'd believe me

Emma: Who said I did

Henry: Why else would you be here?

He walks away leaving Emma and Eva stood there

Emma: So do you have a job?

Eva: Yeah I'm a pediatrician at San Francisco Memorial Hospital.

Emma: Wow how old are you again?

Eva: 22 I was a child prodigy

Someone walks over to them its Henry's teacher

Miss Blanchard: Its nice to see Henry smiling again

Emma: Yeah

Eva: Hello

Miss Blanchard: Hi I'm Diana Blanchard I,m Henry's teacher

Eva: Nice to meet you I'm Eva Halliwell.

Diana: Hello well I'm afraid I have to go give the children some bad news

Emma:What?

Diana: We were suppose to go decorate the children's ward of the hospital today but one of our helpers is sick, now we can't go.

Eva: Well I could help you with the kids.

Diana: Really?

Eva: Yeah I'm a pediatrician at San Francisco Memorial.

Emma: Its a good idea

Diana:Okay come with me Eva we're going to clear it with the Principal

Eva: Yeah sure(she turns to Emma) See you later Emma

Emma: Bye Eva

Eva follows Diana into the school. Soon after Eva is following behind 12 children as they walk into the children's ward of the hospital and the children start making and hanging decorations but Henry walks into a room with a coma patent in, Eva follows Henry

Eva:Henry you're not suppose to be here

Henry: Is Mr Doe going to ok Eva?

Eva: That's not his name honey that's what they call people when they don't know who they are, come one we need your help.

Miss Blanchard walks in

Eva: Hi I was just explaining to Henry that he's not suppose to be in here

Diana: She's right

Henry: How long has he been here?

Diana: I don't know he's been here as long as I,ve been volunteering

Henry: Does he have anybody?

Diana(shakes her head) No one has claimed him its very sad

Henry: Do you him?

Diana(shakes her head) Nope now come on(she leaves the room)

Henry looks at the man and then looks at Eva.

Eva: Who do you think he is Henry?

Henry: I think that he is Prince Charming your father

Eva(Shocked): Okay wow we can talk about this come on let's go finish the banners

Henry nods his head and he follows Eva out of the room. Soon after they leave the Hospital after walking the kids back to school, Eva heads to Granny's diner where she finds Graham sitting by himself so she walks over.

Eva: Hey do you mind if I join you?

Graham: Please do

Eva sits down.

Graham: So how are you liking Storybrooke so far?

Eva: I like it I even helped Miss Blanchard with the kids today

Graham: That was nice of you. So do you have a job?

Eva: Yes I'm a OBGYN and Pediatrician at the hospital in San Francisco

Graham: Wow I'm impressed

Ruby walks over

Ruby: Hey Eva can I get you anything?

Eva: Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon to go please Ruby

Ruby: No problem(turns to Graham) Anything else Sheriff?

Graham: Another coffee, this one to go please Ruby

Ruby: Okay(she walks away)

Graham: So fancy a walk?

Eva: Yeah a walk sounds be nice.

Ruby comes back over with two to go cups, she places one in front of Eva and the other in front of Graham and Graham pays for both of them.

Eva: Thank you Ruby

Graham: Thanks Ruby

Ruby: You're both welcome

Graham: Shall we (he picks up his to go cup and stands up)

Eva picks her cup and stands up and they leave Granny's

Graham: So tell me what's your full name?

Eva: Okay promise not to laugh?

Graham: I promise I will try

Eva: My Full name is Eva Snow Halliwell

Graham(tries not to laugh) Wow its a lovely name.

Eva: Its okay you can laugh

They both start laughing together and they carry on their walk, neither of them knowing they are being watched, across the street is a parked car and the person sat in the driver's seat is not happy with what she sees at all.

THE END


End file.
